Using adhesive tapes to secure boxes or other stuffs is convenient and practical. Conventionally, adhesive tapes are commercially available in the form of a roll, namely a long strip of tape wound on an axle or a hollow cylinder. The conventional tape holder comprises a short cylinder on which a roll of the adhesive tape is loosely and rotatably disposed to provide a handy way of feeding out the tape, a rotatable post for retaining the tip of the tape to provide an easy way of using the tape and a knife for cutting off the tape. The conventional tape holder has disadvantages:
(1) the conventional tape holder is constituted by a number of parts riveted together and because of the requirements of strength, those parts are usually made of metal; thus the manufacturing cost and weight are increased and the tape holder is not fit for long time use.
(2) The rotatable retaining post is rotatable in both clockwise and counterclockwise directions and thus the tape is rotatable back to have the tip thereof lose contact with the retaining post so that it is necessary to get the tip again from the whole roll of tape in the next use.
(3) The knife used to cut off the tape is exposed to the user and thus it is possible to hurt the user.
(4) The tape is supported by the tape holder unsymmetrically and thus the holder is deformed and damaged very easily.